


Pour un orphelin de moins

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank a convaincu Alice de renoncer temporairement à son métier d'Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour un orphelin de moins

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Alice Longbottom  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** Auror, sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 01/05/2008

Initialement, Alice n'avait pas été ravie de cet arrangement. Etre Auror était sa vocation, être membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix était nécessaire à ses convictions.

Frank avait toutefois fini par réussir à la convaincre d'y renoncer temporairement, pour le bien de leur enfant. La guerre battait son plein, et il y avait déjà trop d'orphelins. L'un d'eux se devait de rester à l'abri, et Neville était encore trop jeune pour se passer d'une maman.

Alice se résigna donc à rester au foyer.

Plus tard, trop tard, elle se demanderait comment elle avait pu croire que les civils seraient épargnés.


End file.
